User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/SimAnimals Intro!
(THIS is my try, this is my greatest try to do anime intro for "SimAnimals" which should be Japanese or something? Ok well...) *Checking the forest* Mori wa sutekina bashodesu *7 of the characters is there, the squirrel, the bear, the wolf, the raccoon, the rabbit, yeah the deer and the owl, the owl is the main villain tho* Saimonrisu wa itsumo tanoshinde imasu *Simon Squirrel is running and dancing around, he dance since he have fun* Bruno Bea wa, okina shokuyoku o motsu yasashi kyojindesu. *Bruno Bear is eating honey and sighs of happiness* U~orutāurufu wa fukigen-sōna koto kamo shiremasenga, uchigawa ni kare wa tada sonkei shitaidesu. *Walter Wolf is looking grumpy, but looks sadly down at the ground* Araiguma no Fureddo wa tada kōtakunoaru mo no, kare o kanemochi ni suru no ni jūbun'na mono ga hoshī nodesu. *Fred the Raccoon is searching stuff from a trash can, he find something, picks up a spoon out of the trash can and kisses it and smiles* Max Hare wa takusan no subarashī aidea o motte imasu, soshite kare wa jūbun'na supīdo o motte imasu *Max Hare is having an idea and uses his speed to find the others* Edidia wa itsumo warui koto o osorete imasuga, dare ga shitte iru, kare wa tadashī kamo shiremasen? *Eddy Deer is shaking of fear and looks at the camera then gulps* Shikashi, mori wa kanarazushimo anzende wa arimasen, Ollie Owl wa mottomo jaakuna monodesu, kare wa kare ga mitsukeru koto ga dekiru subete no dōbutsu o tabemasu! *Ollie Owl glares of evil joy then chases some forest animals even for him* *Random scenes: Simon blushes, as he blushes he put his hand behind his head and smiles nervously, Max is talking to Bruno as he jumps of joy, Walter kicks Ollie, Ollie gets a plank on his face, the beak is throught the hole btw, Ollie's Crows are laughing, Fred the Raccoon have alot of money and laughs of joy, Eddy Deer talks nervously to Susanne Swam, Michael Fox frowns and looks at the ground and last scene is Simon and Bruno flying to the sky as they have been launched up for some reason then they fall down again, the song continues here btw* Shikashi, anata wa shinpaishinaidekudasai, karera wa tsuneni keikaku o motte irunode, soreha ningen ga karera o shihai shite iru yōna monodesu, dare ga nani ga okotte iru no ka shitte imasu ka? Karera wa The SimAnimalsnanode, itsumo takusan no tanoshimi o motta subarashī bōken o shite irunode, kiite mite kudasai. Jikandesu! *The Hand is then seen and picks up Ollie the evil Owl, the evil Owl WAS going to eat Simon as he licks his mouth and about to stop him inside, but yeah The Hand picks Ollie up as he smiles of fear then puts down Simon back the then ground gently and even pets his head, he shrugs at The Hand and it spins Ollie around, The Hand throws him away, The Hand high-fives with Simon* Mahō no te o wasurenaide kudasai, kare wa subete no dōbutsu no shin'yūdesu, Subayai Ollie fukurō wa dare ka o tabeyou to shite iru, darekaga kare no tomodachidearu, soshite Ollie wa sono yōna jojishi no shippai, maikai, haisha no fukurōdesu! *All animals run to the screen, along with Stella Squirrel, Betty Bear, Willy Weasel and Sam Skunk, they are all on top of a hill as the camera shows around then back to the screen again, The Hand then appears too and spins around and vanish as the title "SimAnimals" is shown on the top, they all smiles and waves as Simon and Bruno thumbs up then The Hand appears on the top and does this "OK" sign* Anata no tomodachi wa itsumo soko ni irudeshou, kono mori no naka no subete no dōbutsu-tachi, anata wa karera ni atta koto ga naideshou, karera wa totemo ī tomodachi ni narudeshou, The SimAnimals o mi ni kite kudasai! *End of intro* (Note: I used Google Translate of course, let's listen in English ok? English dub is in English:) The forest is a nice place Simon Squirrel is always having fun Bruno Bear is a gentle giant with a huge appetite Walter Wolf may be kind of grumpy, but on the inside he just wants respect (Just wants respect like me btw!...) Fred the Raccoon just wants something shiny, (Just wants???? Just wants what i do) something enough to make him rich Max Hare have many great ideas, and he have enough speed (Speedy hare XD!....) Eddy Deer always fear something bad, but who knows, he might be right? But the forest is not always safe, Ollie Owl is the most evil one, he eats all the animals he can find! But don't you worry, because they always have a plan, it's like humans are controlling them, who knows what is happening? Just ask them because they are The SimAnimals, always on great adventures with alot of fun, come along and hang along, hurry up! It is time! Don't forget The Magic Hand, he is the best friend of all the animals, as quick Ollie Owl is going to eat somebody, the somebody is his friends, and Ollie is such an epic fail, every time, loser owl! Your friends will always be there, all the animals in this forest, haven't you meet them then do it now, because they will be very good friends, come and watch The SimAnimals! *English Intro ends here with same scenes btw yup!* (Sorry btw if i failed, dude if i failed then idk how to do an intro but anyway thx for watching?) Category:Blog posts